fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiki
Tiki (チキ, Chiki, Chiki in some of the fan translations) is a playable character in the Akaneia Series, and in Fire Emblem: Awakening. She is the Princess of the Divine Dragon tribe, and daughter of Naga. Her power is so tremendous that if she goes wild, the world will be destroyed. In order to prevent this, Naga put Tiki into an eternal sleep prior to her death and ordered Gotoh to watch over her. One day, an old Manakete named Bantu took pity on her and awakened her, taking her to the human world and caring for her, until they were separated. Eventually Tiki was brainwashed by Gharnef to fight against Marth, but Bantu snapped her out of the trance and she joins Marth, possibly growing infatuated with him. During the war she seems to befriend with Xane despite getting frustrated when he imitates her, but in fact, Xane was sent to watch over her by Gotoh. After the battle, Gotoh took Tiki to the Ice Dragon Temple and put her back to sleep, as he noticed that more and more Manakete were slowly falling into madness and feared that she could go wild. However, she suffered due to constant nightmares about her going wild. Eventually, Gotoh entrusted her safety to Marth after he acquired the Lightsphere, which eventually enables Tiki to live freely with humans. After the battle, she takes residence in Pales. In Fire Emblem: Awakening, Tiki returns centuries later as a priestess of Naga in Warm. According to the official Japanese website, she is voiced by Ikue Ohtani in Awakening.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara26.html She was born on February 28th, 500 years before the start of the Akaneian Calender. Personality Tiki, it seems, is childish despite her life span far exceeding that of humans. She is infatuated with Marth, nicknaming him "Mar-Mar"; also, she calls Bantu "Ban-Ban". Since Tiki was put under a long slumber by Naga, she is frightened about going to sleep; she is also afraid of being alone, as shown by some of her dialogue. As an adult in Awakening, she has matured and is usually calm, though the childishness from her youth slips out occasionally. She sleeps often, and has the ability to answer questions in her sleep. She has the scariest waking up face in the army. In Game Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Recruitment In Chapter 19, talk to Tiki (Enemy unit) with Bantu. Base Stats |Manakete |5 |24 |3 |3 |3 |Varies* |9 |5 |0 |6 |Dragonstone |Divinestone |} *The Luck of characters which start out as enemies varies. Growth Rates |80% |50% |90% |90% |90% |70% |0% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo Recruitment *Book 1 - In Chapter 15, talk to Tiki (Enemy unit) with Bantu. *Book 2 - In Chapter 14, talk to Tiki (Enemy unit) with Marth after obtaining the Starsphere. Base Stats Book 1 |Manakete (Divine Dragon) |5 |16 |3 |3 |4 |12 |9 |3 |10 |5 |Dragonstone (Breath) |Divinestone (Ice Breath) |} Book 2 |Manakete (Divine Dragon) |6 |18 |6 |6 |6 |13 |20 |5 |10 |5 |Dragonstone (Breath) |Divinestone (Mist Breath) |} Growth Rates Book 1 |80% |50% |90% |90% |90% |0% |0% |3% |} Book 2 |80% |40% |30% |60% |60% |0% |0% |3% |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment In Chapter 19, talk to Tiki (Enemy unit) with Bantu. Base Stats |Manakete |1 |18 |3 |0 |3 |4 |12 |3 |10 |6 |Dragonstone | Divinestone |} Growth Rates |90% |50% |10% |80% |80% |90% |20% |2% |} Support Relationships Supports *Bantu *Xane Supported by *Marth Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Recruitment In Chapter 14, talk to Tiki (Enemy unit) with Marth after obtaining the Starsphere. Base Stats |Manakete |6 |18 |6 |0 |6 |6 |13 |5 |10 |6 |Dragonstone | Divinestone |} Growth Rates |90% |50% |20% |80% |80% |90% |20% |5% |} Support Relationships Supports *Bantu *Xane *Nagi Supported by *My Unit *Marth *Bantu Fire Emblem: Awakening Base Stats | Manakete |20 |44 |20 |12 |17 |19 |21 |17 |14 |6 | Odd Biorhythm Dragon Buster | Stone | True Dragonstone |} SpotPass | Manakete |20 |46 |22 |12 |15 |19 |23 |18 |19 |6 | Odd Biorhythm Dragon Buster Slow Start | Stone | True Dragonstone* |} '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped. Growth Rates |130% |60% |45% |55% |50% |80% |60% |60% |} Supports *Anna *Sayri *Nn *Lucina * Avatar - (Can S-Support male Avatar) *Marc (Female) - (Only if Tiki is her mother)) Class Sets *Manakete *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight *Dracoknight - Promotes to Dragonlord or Griffon Knight *Bride - Requires Bride's Bouquet Overall Tiki is a brilliant unit and will easily max out Skill, Speed, and Luck. This is not only because of her great growths, but each stat having caps of 20 (Other than HP which caps at 60.) Tiki will most likely have difficulty reaching the caps on Strength, Defence, Resistance, and HP without the help of items. Even without capping each stat Tiki's stats will be good thanks to the stat increase from her Divinestone. This will increase her stats even further and make her an extremely powerful unit in your team. The one main thing which holds her back is that the Divinestone only has 30 uses, to get around this you could use the Starsphere to prevent it from losing uses until you get Starlight. Another option is to not get Starlight and keep the Starsphere and Lightsphere, or use the Hammerne on the Divinestone. This will allow Tiki to be leveled up to Lv30 with ease and be very useful in the Endgame as the Divinestone is effective against both manaketes and Earth Dragons. Quotes Gallery File:chiki.png|Tiki's portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi File:tiki 2.png|Tiki's portrait in book 1 of ''Monshō no Nazo. File:chiki3.png|Tiki's portrait in book 2 of Monshō no Nazo File:TikiSD.png|Tiki's portrait in Shadow Dragon File:Tiki.png|Tiki's portrait in Shin Monshō no Nazo File:Chiki.jpg|Tiki artwork from Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo File:Chiki.gif|Tiki as she appears in Monshō no Nazo File:Chiki complete.jpg|Tiki in The Complete File:Tiki TCG1.jpg|Tiki as she appears in the TCG File:Tiki TCG2.jpg|Another TCG of Tiki File:ChikiDS.jpg|Tiki as she appears in Shadow Dragon File:GotohTiki.jpg|Tiki with Gotoh, as seen in the ending of Monshō no Nazo File:Tiki on a throne.png|A brainwashed Tiki on a throne in Shadow Dragon File:Gharnef brainwashing tiki.png|Tiki being brainwashed by Gharnef File:tiki confession.jpg|Tiki confessing her feelings to the Avatar in Fire Emblem: Awakening File:Tiki and Bantu (Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle).jpg|An illustration of Tiki (along with Bantu) that appears in the Fire Emblem: Memorial Book Akaneia Chronicle. File:Tiki and Nono.JPG|Tiki and Nono. File:TikiConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of Tiki, for Fire Emblem: Awakening. Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Manakete Category:Playable characters Category:Recurring Characters